Потери не всегда плохо
by Merii-san
Summary: Написано 10.01.2011. Бред. Отсебятина. Канона мало, но это не АУ т.к. не противоречит канону. Как оно могло быть. А кто его знает? Придумано давно, записано только сейчас.


…Он лежал в луже чужой крови, без сил чтобы подняться, и смотрел на беловолосого юношу, стоявшего в нескольких шагах от него. Парень молча оглядывался по сторонам, почти не задерживая взгляда на том, что всего пару минут назад было демонами. Затем он вытер лезвие меча от крови и собрался уходить, но мужчина окликнул его.

- Постой! Ты ведь… Я хочу сказать… Ты столько сделал для меня. Я должен тебя как-то отблагодарить, - его взгляд торопливо бегал по сторонам, словно мужчина пытался таким образом найти подходящие слова.

- Не стоит, - ровным голосом ответил парень, лишь на секунду обернувшись лицом к мужчине, который в это время пытался подняться на ноги.

- Нет, стоит. Ты… Ты помог мне перевязать раны, когда я истекал кровью, а после защитил меня от демонов, которые пытались воспользоваться моей беспомощностью. Кто бы ты ни был, но я считаю своим долгом что-то сделать для тебя взамен. Проси чего хочешь. Я постараюсь дать тебе то, что ты пожелаешь, чем бы оно ни являлось.

С каждым словом голос мужчины становился ещё увереннее. С каждой секундой он стоял на ногах ещё твёрже. Юноша уже не отводил взгляда от собеседника, удивлённый настойчивостью последнего. Мужчина собрался с силами и хромая подошёл к парню, давая понять, что не отстанет, пока соответственным образом не отблагодарит своего спасителя. Лицо юноши не отображало ничего, кроме ледяного спокойствия, однако он сам в это время серьёзно думал о том, что же попросить в награду. Ему ничего не было нужно, тем более от этого человека. Но мужчина не отстанет, и парень это понимает. И тогда юноша говорит то, что часто слышал в детских сказках.

- Отдашь мне то, что уже имеешь, но о чём ещё не знаешь.

Мужчина был удивлён. Он не понимал, что хотел этим сказать его собеседник, и мог лишь недоумённо смотреть на парня, ожидая пояснений.

- Через несколько лет я приду к тебе и возьму то, что мне причитается.

- Но что это? Чего ты хочешь?

- Я не знаю. Но я пойму, когда увижу это. Что бы ни случилось, судьба сведёт меня с моей наградой, даже если я уже и забуду о том, что ты мне когда-то что-то обещал.

- И как ты узнаешь эту вещь?

- Ты мне поможешь в этом. Ты передашь ей мою энергию и тогда она изменится в достаточной мере, чтобы я сумел её узнать как свою.

С этими словами юноша взял лицо мужчины в свои ладони. Сам мужчина был ошарашен подобным жестом, но через пару секунд он уже не мог ни о чём думать. Он чувствовал, как по его телу текло нечто, доставляющее некое интимное удовольствие, которое однако быстро сменилось непонятным напряжением во всём теле, а после – болью. Глаза мужчины закатились. Ему хотелось кричать, но он сумел лишь молча открыть рот. Казалось, что это длилось целую вечность, но прошло не больше минуты. После парень отпустил мужчину. Боль внезапно исчезла, а напряжение спало. Из-за такой резкой смены состояний мужчина не сумел удержаться на ногах и упал на колени. В глазах у него было мутно, голова кружилась. Он с трудом понимал, что сейчас произошло. И только через пару минут, когда он пришёл в себя, он понял, что парень уже ушёл.

.

- Дорогой! Наконец-то ты вернулся! – молодая женщина обняла вошедшего в квартиру мужчину и нежно поцеловала его, после чего тихо доверительным тоном сказала: - Я так по тебе скучала.

- Я по тебе тоже, милая, - сказал мужчина и лишь слегка касаясь губами чмокнул её в лоб.

- А у меня для тебя новость.

- Вот как? – заинтересованно протянул мужчина.

- Угу. У нас будет ребёнок.

Мужчина, с задержкой в несколько мгновений, радостно засмеялся и, подхватив жену на руки, закружил её.

.

- Вот он, ваш малыш, - добрый голос акушерки.

Женщина не столько увидела, сколько почувствовала, что рядом с ней положили младенца. Роды прошли легко, но она всё равно была измотана. Она попыталась прогнать сонливость, что ей удалось с трудом. Однако она всё же смогла увидеть своего сына. Одного взгляда на сонную детскую мордашку хватило, чтобы вызвать на лице женщины улыбку.

- Он такой милый, - тихо сказала теперь уже мать.

- Весь в тебя, - со смешком сказал её муж улыбаясь.

Женщина прижала малыша к себе, поглаживая его по голове. Она не могла его рассмотреть, всё для неё до сих пор было скрыто лёгкой туманной пеленой. Но она чувствовала ребёнка и ей было этого достаточно.

- Ой, неужели у него уже есть волосы? – с улыбкой спросила она. – Я и не заметила сразу.

- Да, они такие короткие и светлые, что можно и внимания на них не обратить.

- Светлые? – удивилась женщина, ведь и она, и её муж были темноволосыми.

- Да, почти белые. Я слышал, такое часто бывает у новорождённых. С возрастом потемнеют.

- Вот как… - женщина сразу несколько приуныла. Её смущал факт того, что её сын не похож на родителей. Но, может, это действительно временное отличие?

А её муж не прекращал радоваться рождению сына. Он видел смущение жены, но продолжал улыбаться. Даже смутное подозрение о том, что ребёнок станет наградой тому молодому спасителю, не портило настроение. Ведь несмотря ни на что у него есть сын! Его сын!

.

- Это не мой ребёнок!

- Доктор же говорил: светлые волосы и глаза ещё ничего не значат. Это просто альбинизм. В организме не хватило какого-то там пигмента, потому у нашего сына белые волосы и голубые глаза, - успокаивающе сказал мужчина, хотя он основательно нервничал из-за поведения супруги.

- Да мне всё равно какого цвета у него глаза! Это не мой ребёнок! Я чувствую это! – продолжала истерику его жена, игнорируя слова мужа.

- Да с чего ты взяла, что он не наш? Ты ведь сама его родила! – ссора между супругами продолжалась так долго, что трудно было оставаться спокойным.

- Это не мой сын. Может, его подменили в роддоме? Я не знаю что это за ребёнок. Но он не мой. Я знаю. Это не может быть правдой…

- Да послушай же ты! – мужчина схватил жену за плечи и слегка потряс, пытаясь привести её в чувство, однако та лишь залилась слезами. Муж не мог смотреть на расстроенную любимую и обнял её, гладя по голове. – Успокойся, всё хорошо. Всё хорошо, любимая…

- Я знаю. Это не наш сын. Это порождение дьявола. Я чувствую его присутствие рядом. Он следит за нами. От этого ребёнка будут одни неприятности. Нужно избавиться от него… - приговаривала женщина, не замечая ничего вокруг.

Мужчина беспокоился за любимую и не знал как ей помочь. Ведь нельзя причинять вред ребёнку. К тому же его собственному сыну. Мужчина молчит, ведь знает, что супруга не будет его слушать.

- …Демоны повсюду. Они следят за каждым нашим шагом. Они не оставят нас в покое, пока это дитя у нас…

С каждым словом жены у мужчины на сердце становилось всё горче. Он уже и сам начал плакать от осознания собственной беспомощности. Он хотел помочь своей возлюбленной, но не мог. Не знал как. И это было грустно.

.

…Сегодня он не вернулся с задания. Его жена сидела на кухне и плакала. Всю ночь она провела заливаясь слезами. К утру она могла лишь тихо всхлипывать. Её любимый погиб. Больше его не будет рядом. Больше он не сможет её защищать. Защищать от этого ребёнка.

Женщина боялась даже заглянуть в детскую, ощущая исходящее оттуда зло. Она чувствовала, что на неё кто-то пристально смотрит, и была уверена, что возле ребёнка это чувство будет гораздо сильнее. Она была убеждена, что, стоит ей подойти к мальчику, как демоны, преследующие их семью вот уже на протяжении нескольких месяц с рождения ребёнка, проявят себя. Пока её супруг был жив, именно он заботился о ребёнке, продолжая игнорировать безумные заявления жены, в то время как она сама боялась даже смотреть на это дитя. А теперь мужа нет рядом. И никто не сможет защитить её.

И никто не сможет помешать ей.

Собрав те немногие остатки смелости, женщина вошла в детскую. Мальчик спал в колыбельке. Хорошо, ведь один взгляд его ясно-голубых глаз мог лишить мать решительности и она бы вновь сбежала, не решаясь подойти к кроватке. Женщина подхватила младенца на руки. Она закутала его в одеяльце и направилась к выходу из квартиры.

.

- Что же не так? Я ведь избавилась от ребёнка? Почему вы до сих пор здесь? Почему вы продолжаете следить за мной?

Женщина кричала, плакала, металась по квартире и била кулаками по стенам. Ничего не изменилось. Мальчика больше не было рядом. Но женщина чувствовала, что демоны никуда не делись. Они всё так же пристально смотрели на неё. Шли дни, а они не уходили.

- Не смотрите на меня! Уйдите!

Женщина не могла успокоиться. Столько времени в сплошном напряжении. Она не могла продолжать терпеть это.

- Убирайтесь! Вам здесь не место!

Женщина и не заметила, как разбила зеркало. Осколки посыпались на пол. Почувствовав что-то острое под ногами, женщина посмотрела вниз. Только сейчас она обратила внимание на свои руки, покрытые кровью, и теперь уже пораненные ступни. Она схватилась руками за голову и резко села на пол, вновь заливаясь слезами.

- Когда же вы отстанете от меня?

…Соседи не знали что и думать. Услышав крики, они поспешили выйти в подъезд и позвонить в дверь к шумной соседке. Но та не реагировала ни на звонок, ни на стук в дверь. Кое-кто побежал звать на помощь рыцарей. Вскоре те пришли и выбили дверь. Однако в квартире они ничего не обнаружили, кроме трупа женщины, которая проткнула себе горло осколком зеркала.

.

- Братик! Смотри, братик!

Маленькая девочка лет четырёх-пяти дёргала одной рукой штанину рядом стоявшего мальчика, а другой показывала пальцем куда-то в сторону.

- Что там такое? – с некоторым недовольством в голосе спросил мальчик.

- Там ребёнок!

- Что? О чём ты?

- Идём, я покажу.

С этими словами девочка отпустила штанину и побежала к одной из лавочек. Там она нагнулась и, приложив немало усилий, всё же подняла с тротуара какой-то комок. Мальчик подошёл поближе и опознал в этом комке одеяло, в которое действительно был закутан ребёнок.

- Давай оставим его себе? – наивно спросила девочка, словно речь шла о котёнке.

- Нужно отнести его в Орден. Мы не можем сами решать, что с ним делать.

Девочка похлопала глазами, после чего улыбнулась и кивнула.

- Давай его сюда. Тебе ведь тяжело, - сказал мальчик и выхватил ребёнка у девочки из рук.

Так они и пошли в храм Спарды.

.

- И всё же ты самый что ни на есть настоящий член Ордена Меча, - сказал Данте после долгого молчания, хотя так и не открыл глаза.

- О, да неужели? – с сарказмом спросил Неро. – С чего ты это взял?

- Ты член Ордена не только по воспитанию, но и по крови. Твой отец был рыцарем.

- Так ты знаешь моего отца?

- Нет. Я просто знаю, что он был членом Ордена. А вот мать твоя была самой обычной горожанкой.

- Значит, в тебе снова проснулся «мистер Всезнайка», да?

- Угу.

- И почему же я никогда не знал своих родителей?

- Тебе это так нужно? – вздохнул Данте.

- Но я ведь спросил. Значит, хочу слышать ответ.

Данте немного медлил.

- Твой отец погиб при выполнении задания. Твоя мать была не в состоянии растить тебя сама и оставила тебя на одной из главных улиц Фортуны, где тебя достаточно скоро нашла Кирие. Твоя мать была больна и вскоре умерла. Так что личности твоих родителей – не такая уж и важная вещь. Или ты думаешь иначе? – Данте наконец-то открыл глаза и внимательно посмотрел на Неро.

- …Нет. Меня вполне устраивает моя нынешняя жизнь.

- Это хорошо. Поверь, ты не многого лишился.


End file.
